


Swings (and roundabouts)

by fortytworedvines



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, canon-compliant future fic, entirely angst free, the future we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: Bernie takes her granddaughter to the playground, where she has a chance encounter with an old friend...





	Swings (and roundabouts)

‘Higher, granny, higher!’

Bernie laughed at the eager toddler on the swing. ‘Are you sure, Maddie?’ she asked as she pushed again.

‘Yes!’

It was a warm spring morning and the playground was quiet. Bernie pulled a face at Maddie and grinned as the toddler stuck her tongue out at her. Obediently, she pushed the swing more firmly and Maddie clung on, chuckling with delight.

Behind her, she heard the playground gate squeak open and clang shut, and a small girl went racing past her to the slide. Maddie waved and called, ‘Hi girl!’. Bernie smothered a giggle. Maddie was definitely her mother’s daughter.

As she pushed the swing, a prickle of awareness grew. She turned around to see who was there and her hands fell.

‘Serena,’ she said quietly. Serena was standing by the gate, holding on to it as if she needed the support.

‘Bernie.’

They stared at each other for a moment, and Bernie felt a bubble of joy rise within her.

‘Serena!’

Serena took a few steps towards her, eyes flicking between Bernie and Maddie.

‘This is Madeline – Maddie,’ Bernie said. ‘Charlotte’s daughter.’ She glanced over to the other little girl, who was now on the climbing frame. ‘Is that Guinevere?’

Serena nodded, still looking at Bernie as though she couldn’t believe her eyes. ‘Are you here on holiday?’

‘Want to get down!’ Maddie interjected at this point.

‘Sorry sweetheart.’ Bernie lifted her out of the swing and put her down. She ran off instantly in Guinevere’s direction. Bernie turned back to Serena. ‘No. I’ve moved back.’

Serena’s hand fluttered to her pendant. ‘Permanently?’

‘Yes.’ Bernie gestured towards the bench and Serena followed her. They sat a hands-width apart. ‘After five years in Nairobi I thought it was time to come home, get to know the kids a bit better.’ She studied Serena closely. Her hair was a little longer but otherwise she seemed unchanged from the day of Jason and Greta’s wedding. ‘How are you? How have you been?’

Serena smiled. ‘Fine. Did a bit of therapy to help me sort myself out. Did a decent stretch as CEO at Holby.’

‘Finally,’ Bernie rolled her eyes. ‘Did you enjoy it?’

‘Not as much as surgery. What about you?’

‘Hard work and happy with it,’ Bernie said, ‘But I’m glad to be back now.’

‘Bernie… Is there...somebody?’

They were facing each other now, only half a mind to the two girls playing.

‘Not at the moment.’ Bernie said quietly. ‘There was, for a while. But… not now. You?’

Serena shook her head. ‘Dated a bit, here and there. But nobody permanent.’

Their hands had moved imperceptibly and now their little fingers were just touching. A well-remembered thrill was rushing through Bernie’s body.

Then Guinevere came running up.

‘Hi,’ she said, looking at Bernie.

‘Gwen, darling, this is –.’

‘It’s Aunty Bernie,’ Gwen said assuredly.

Bernie’s mouth fell open. ‘Yes,’ she said weakly.

Gwen looked at her forthrightly, ‘Daddy showed me photos of you. He said you saved his life.’

‘Well, yes.’

‘Gwen! Come on roundabout!’ Maddie called. Gwen smiled and ran off.

‘Oh,’ Bernie said to Serena. ‘Isn’t she like Jason!’

Serena laughed. ‘Very much so.’ Then she paused. ‘I… is there a reason you didn’t let me know you were home?’

Bernie ducked her head. ‘I was planning to, actually. I’ve only been back a few weeks and I wanted to get things sorted before I got in contact.’

A spark of amusement appeared in Serena’s eyes. ‘You haven’t unpacked yet, have you.’

‘Um. No. I do have some furniture though.’

‘Well done!’

They both laughed and then Bernie’s face softened. ‘I missed you, you know. I haven’t been pining hopelessly. But. I missed you.’

Serena closed the small gap between them, wound her arms round Bernie. ‘I’ve missed you too.’

Bernie returned the embrace, buried her head in Serena’s shoulder.

‘So, you’re a granny,’ Serena said, without moving.

‘Yes.’

‘Enjoying it?’

‘Very much so.’

‘I’m glad.’

Bernie pulled back slightly so that she could see Serena’s face.

‘I’ve made my peace with it,’ Serena said, answering her unspoken question. ‘Being a great aunty is fine.’

‘Granny! Granny, come an’ push us!’ Maddie waved from the roundabout.

‘Duty calls,’ Bernie said with a small smile, drawing back from Serena.

‘Aunty Serena, you too!’

‘For us both, I think,’ Serena laughed. ‘Come on, granny.’

‘Watch it...’ Bernie growled.

 

Twenty minutes later, Bernie and Serena were flushed and exhausted, slumped on the park bench.

‘How do they have so much energy?!’ Serena groaned as they watched the two girls race around.

‘I remember when we used to have a lot of energy.’ Bernie winked.

Serena raised an eyebrow. ‘Do you fancy getting dinner soon?’

‘As friends? Or…?’

‘As friends, and see how it goes?’

Bernie let her hand drift to cover Serena’s. ‘I think we know how it’ll go,’ she murmured.

‘Counting on it, in fact.’ Serena’s fingers tightened around Bernie’s hand.

‘Tonight?’

Serena’s thumb caressed Bernie’s hand. ‘Tonight sounds fantastic.’

There was a sudden wail. Maddie was sitting on the ground, rubbing her eyes.

‘Time for us to go, I think.’ Bernie brought their joined hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Serena’s hand. ‘I’ll pick you up at seven.’

As she carried Maddie out of the park she turned to look back. Serena was watching her go, a broad smile on her face. Bernie’s heart lifted. She had a date to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
